


Wisps of Envy

by Caitlincheri28



Series: Drabble Rambles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Jealousy, Last Drabble Writer Standing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/pseuds/Caitlincheri28
Summary: Week 3 of Last Drabble Writer Standing featuring rare pairs!Blaise Zabini/Ginny WeasleyTheme: Green/JealousyMaximum Words: 450
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Drabble Rambles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985179
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Wisps of Envy

Blaise Zabini stared across the crumbling Great Hall, watching as flashes of colored light accompanied the fierce screams of rage and fear. An orchestrational production of light vs dark building up towards the final crescendo. 

He positioned himself behind a broken pillar, hoping that the miniscule amount of courage he possessed was hiding there for him to find and put to use. Smoky wisps curled around his feet as he took a deep breath in preparation. 

He peered around the pillar, taking in his surroundings and searching for any spot of weakness in which to insert himself. He watched as his friends, schoolmates, and teachers bravely battled giant creatures of the dark and evil wizards in skeletal masks. 

The sound of an explosion pulled his attention to his left, and through the haze of smoke and dust, he saw her. 

Ginevra Weasley rose to her feet like a phoenix reborn. Flames erupted behind her as her hair whipped across her face. She was the goddess Athena incarnate — a master warrior searching for her next attack, her eyes radiating pure determination and power. 

He would keep digging for the courage — the courage she believed he possessed. Over the past year, they had shared many nights of tears and conversations of their innermost hopes and dreams. And Blaise discovered he was worth something — worth something to  _ her.  _

He wouldn’t stop searching for his courage until he overturned every obstacle that lay on the path inside his heart. She deserved that much from him. 

Suddenly, the Great Hall went quiet for a moment before erupting into a chorus of cheers and celebration. 

_ He had done it. Potter had actually killed The Dark Lord. _

He shoved his way through the joyous commotion, searching for his beautiful warrior goddess. He would find her and they would  _ finally _ profess their love and…

Time slowed to a creeping halt. 

There she was — Her hair dancing behind her as she ran, with a smile so bright it could blind Merlin himself. She ran right into the outstretched arms of Harry Potter. 

Potter spun her around as she sang out a melody of the purest laughter before kissing him with heated passion. 

Passion that he thought would be for  _ him _ .

The flame that had erupted in his heart and burned with uncontainable fervor was now suffocated and choked — leaving nothing but twisting green tendrils of smoke which poisoned his very soul with jealousy. 

He watched as Ginny stared lovingly into the emerald green eyes of Harry Potter. 

The same shade of green that echoed the unforgivable spell that had just been cast on Blaise Zabini’s heart. 


End file.
